The Prince of Gehenna
by TheBeautyInTheDarkness
Summary: What if Rin were raised in Gehenna with the Baal? And Yukio a full human living is Assiah? If facing the issue do you think Rin would kill him? Follow Rin as he faces the hardship of loving Mephisto and Amaimon as a Demon Prince and as Okumura Rin. Can Rin ever have a chance of getting loved back? Mephisto X Rin X Amaimon Yaoi One sided Malphas x Rin
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi guys! I hope you guys enjoy! This is my first Fanfic! Please feel free to review and if anyone is interested in beta reading for me please DM me!

"HAAAAAA?! How come I have to be a student again?! I finished school in Gehenna!" The raven exclaimed. The shock was clearly displayed on his face. His brilliant blue eyes widened and his jaw was hanging low showing his fangs. As he crossed his well-toned arms the silky blue fabric swayed with his movements and he let a pout ornate his face. "Consider it undercover work, you take a class under the Paladin and give me information of the other students," Mephisto waved his arms around nonchalantly, "Their potential and even get to be all brotherly with your twin." He smiled sarcastically, then pointed out, "And! Since you did finish school in Gehenna, it should be a piece of cake, why are you worrying?" Mephisto smiled at his youngest brother. "That is not the point, and I haven't met my 'brother' and I don't care for him. He is a human." The younger demon sneered.

His older brother smiled as he handed him the paper, "You have no choice, Otouto, it's an order. You wouldn't want to disobey me, would you?" Mephisto's eyes narrowed slightly, smile widened, and his head rested on his hand. His face may seem nice, but his eyes promised punishment.

Rin gulped and shook his head. The last thing he wanted to do was enrage his older brother, knowing that he would deliver a punishment far worse than anything in Assiah could possibly ever mimic. Mephisto wasn't a demon king for no reason. If Mephisto wanted he could make the Baal loathe the day they were conceived.

Mephisto smiled and handed him a backpack filled with uniforms, books, other stationery, and a schedule of all his classes. "Don't worry little brother you can stay in the manor with me. It would be unjust for a demon prince to be in a dorm with other humans." Rin pouted at him and nodded, the last thing in the world he'd want is to stay in a dorm with another useless human. He wasn't too happy about this mission but if his older brother really commanded it, he couldn't go against it. Samuel was a demon king after all. Second in command, the last thing he wanted to do was pick a fight with him. That would end horribly for him. While he was sure he could keep and has kept his ground, his brother was not a foe you wanted against you. His brother could be absolutely terrifying and besides the point, he'd never fight to kill Samuel. He cared too much for him as a brother that he simply wouldn't. He also would never admit to a crush on his older brother throughout his childhood. As weird as that was, his brother wasn't the most attractive, he had an odd taste in clothing, weird obsessions, and over 70% of what came out of mouth was an elaborate lie. He simply couldn't help the feeling of submission when it came to his older brother Samuel and Amaimon begrudgingly as well. The way their voices would lower when they dominate another and suddenly become so menacing. It is seductive and often times has led him to get a bit excited, and once again, he would rather die than admit this to his older brothers. He simply would rather not. He didn't think his older brothers would see him in that manner and he simply didn't want to put himself through that embarrassment. After all, who would think that a Son of Satan would be of all things, gay?

He noticed from the beginning that he never liked girls no matter how beautiful and 'desirable' they were. He simply didn't like women and once again, he would rather kill himself than tell anyone.

His older brother turned his chair around to face the large open window and signaled with his hand dismissal. Samuel looked visibly amused with his choice of actions, which by every means annoyed his little brother. Without a doubt, Rin would need all the luck he can get to not murder everyone in the classroom, but he wasn't a demon prince in just name. Rin in social settings was poised, dignified, and graceful. He was a beautiful demon and just like all demons that were directly related to Satan, had high expectations.

Rin exited Mephisto's office swaying his hips lightly with his walk and allowed his elegant robes to flow with the wind. He no doubt looked like royalty. Especially with his golden jeweled crown and expensive attire. It was safe to say that he hasn't changed his style since Gehenna and he was most likely going to have a lot adjusting to do when he went to cram school. Even if his uniform was higher quality than most other students it still didn't compare to the luxury he grew up in.

Rin sighed rather loudly as he made his way to his flamboyantly expensive room. The room by itself could have been a house in itself. It has a large luxury bathroom, with a modern shower and a gold lined tub. The rarest of grey gems were used as tile for the bathroom. Then next to the restroom was a walking closet the size of a store, filled with designer clothing, hair tools, a large collection of shoes, and nice belts.

The bedroom held a king-sized bed with a large duvet and a startling amount of pillows. The entire room had a neutral theme, black, grey, white, blue, and gold. There were no other colors. It all appeared so well put together you would think that it was never used and sole purpose was to impress visitors. The way that the room appeared as if no one even lived there. Not even a single item was out of alignment. Everything even seems measured and perfectly calculated to perfection.

Rin went to his office, filled with books and computers. He sat down in his genuine leather chair and started to read some books that he recently bought to pass time till he had to go to school. Demons did not sleep very often after all; while they could sleep, it was not necessary for them. It was more of something to do when there is nothing to do or they were injured.

"A human brother…. How can I even deal with someone like him?" Rin frowned pulling out a file, "Okumura Yukio," He muttered to himself. Why did he even have to do this mission? Even with the same last name as him! The nerve of Samuel!

"Okumura Rin. How distasteful." He couldn't believe that such an idiotic scheme was even going through his head. Mephisto obviously has an ulterior motive behind this, what it was, he would never find out until he was probably dead somewhere in a ditch.

 **Several hours later:**

"Hello, My name is Okumura Rin. It is a pleasure to be in this class." The rigid boy announced to a large classroom. There were many odd people here, but not as odd as the teacher and his supposed brother who is staring a hole into his face. Everyone else stared at them repeatedly, trying to find the similarities.

"Okumura Yukio." The demon mumbled attempting to keep the scowl off his face. His younger brother looks like an idiot but for a human, he guessed he would be smart.

The Paladin got his attention, "Please tell the class about yourself, just a few things, like your hobbies, likes, dislikes, and maybe a couple fun facts." The young demon knew what he wanted, that was to gauge him.

"Hmm, my likes? My likes would have to be cooking, kendo, reading," Rin listed with his fingers, "And learning new things. My dislikes would be incompetent people, ignorance, and disobedience. A fun fact about me is that I was raised here at True Cross Academy with my older brother Mephisto." Despite his smile, it never did reach his endless eyes. Eyes that held years ahead of what he appeared.

The Paladin didn't seem like to like Rin's introduction too much. From what it seemed he was wary of Rin. Clearly worried for his adoptive son, something not so good, "Please stay after class so I can get you caught up with the rest of your peers," The Paladin paused debating whether or not he should say it, "Have you received you tempiant? The rest of the class received it last week. You came a bit late." That confirmed Rin's suspicion, none of the class knew what he was, most likely, only the Paladin.

The man remained silent for a moment thinking about his response, "I can see them." The Paladin nodded his head with his thought clearly etched into his face. It seemed as if he was contemplating an advanced calculus problem, the way his grey brows furrowed and the wrinkles creased dramatically, displaying his age.

"Where will I be seated?" Rin said with a brief pause of silence, some irritation did make its way into his words, only a trained professional of years could have heard it. It is because of that Shiro is not alright with Rin, because unlike Mephisto who he was sure that he could rely on, Rin was a dangerous variable. Just like he had speculated, he was being raised by Mephisto. He had no reason to doubt Rin's words, but that did not mean he wasn't going to question Mephisto about this. He was simply worried for his son, he didn't want his son to get attached to a demon with bad intentions.

"You will sit up in the in the middle, the seat behind Yukio-kun," Fujimoto paused to catch his son's attention, "Yukio-kun, please raise your hand." Yukio raised his hand with dramatic speed, eager to meet his brother which he had been working exhaustingly hard to meet and impress. He always wanted a brother and when he found out that he had a twin, he felt as if he had an opportunity to meet his other half and finally complete the empty feeling in his soul. Nothing was going to stop him from seizing this opportunity.

Rin walked up to the seat behind his human brother and pulled out his supplies for school. A bunch of expensive looking stuff, all of it followed his neutral themes. Even his highlighters, which is really hard to find in neutral colors. His notebooks, black and hardbound genuine leather. He knew he looked like a rich snob but he couldn't help it. He was a demon Prince, the last thing he would settle for was 99 cent store quality. He was royalty, and that was something he could not mask. Thankfully his older brother did not request that he change that for this "mission".

He took his seat and sat upright and indifferent for his lecture; waiting for his human brother to finally start talking.

After a few more moments of silence, it wasn't his brother who spoke but the kid next to him with an interesting choice of hair color.

"My name is Suguro Ryuuji, nice to meet you!" He says with all the smugness in this planet, it almost, almost, almost, comparable to Azazel's attitude. He even uses his thumb to point at himself. Rin takes his time to acknowledge him, "Cool." Rin dismisses him, it was evident that Rin had managed to get under his skin already. A skill that Rin was simply blessed with, "I don't fucking like you and your cool guy attitude." Rin yawns dramatically, not even bothering to care about his classmate's words.

With a loud growl and a fist to the desk he gets in Rin's face, now that they have the entire class's attention, Rin looks at the young delinquent, "Class is commencing."

Ryuuji snorts, "No shit." The Paladin finally got involved, "Suguro-kun please take a seat and relax." He chastises the rowdy teen. A couple grumbles and deep breaths later Ryuuji finally settles down in his seat, still with a contorted facial expression.

Despite 2 minutes passing Yukio still couldn't find the words to say to his brother, but it seems like Rin had enough of this silence, "Okumura-san, do you think we could speak after class?" Rin spoke politely with a smile, "Y-Yes! I would really like that." Yukio stumbled on his words, not expecting Rin to be the first to speak, which also raised a question, how did he know his last name since he didn't introduce himself, but he brushed it off. Everyone knew who he was. It wasn't too hard to see how Rin would know his name, especially considering that he was raised by the Principal of True Cross. It makes sense as to why he looked… so expensive. It almost made him feel out of place, like a commoner in a rich palace. He wondered why Rin came so late to the class. Well, it wasn't that late but it was a week or two since the start of the class. He simply hoped he could get along with him. There was so much he wanted to know and get to know.

Rin, on the other hand, was wishing that Gehenna would swallow him whole, he was so irritated and bored. Humans are idiots. He couldn't even stand them, it was seriously bothering him to be in the class. The Paladin was surprisingly dumb, even if he knew that a man like him was capable of doing damage. The class rolled on rather quickly, it went pretty much according to plan. Rin knew that he would have to deal with them in a nice manner. He had to get them to like him. It basically is what would make Mephisto content with him, even if mad Samuel was in his fantasies, that did not mean he wanted to be at the receiving end of his punishments. Besides, there are always rewards when he did good things for his older brother.

Unfortunately for Rin, time went by way too fast. The class had ended and he knew it was time to be the best actor he could possibly be. His brother has expectations of a successful mission and he was sure that he could deliver one. Rin collected his items and put it in his backpack and walked over to the front once everyone had left to the next class.

"Rin I have a couple questions for you," Fujimoto nodded as he said this, "Are you Yukio-kun's brother?" Well, he didn't expect him to be so direct with that, as it seems neither did Yukio.

"That is what Mephisto-Nii said." His response was curt but soft making sure not to seem so intimidating. He wondered why he even had to do this. It was clear that Mephisto had more than enough information on Yukio and the Paladin. Maybe he wanted to kill off one of them?

"Why couldn't we meet you sooner? How long have you known?" Yukio rambled letting his emotions take hold of him, Rin bit his tongue a bit before answering, "Mephisto let me know recently that I was related to you so I requested to be in a class with you. I found it kinda odd that we looked alike." Rin finished with a smile, how gullible humans were was just hysterical. Yukio had too many emotions it bothered him, "Yeah, I thought you would have the same last name as Mephisto," Fujimoto said with suspicion prominent, "I do, however for some reason unknown to me, he changed it on my school forms, I assume to let you guys know who I was," Rin forced his smile this time, hoping that The Paladin would stop being so nosey, but his response didn't seem to appease him. The Paladin didn't continue prying but it was clear as day that he didn't trust Rin in the slightest bit.

Fujimoto had millions of thoughts and concerns when it came to Rin, and he was for sure as Gehenna not going to allow a demon he didn't trust fully hanging around Yukio. Even if Yukio was technically also a son of Satan. The difference is Yukio was raised at a church and only Gehenna knows where Rin was raised if he was raised with Mephisto.

Fujimoto sometimes even wondered if he should trust Mephisto, now this unknown variable is not going to be good. All he knew now that he has to question Rin privately, not in front of Yukio.

Only now would be the best time.

"Yukio-kun, I would like to talk to Rin for a bit in private please."


	2. Chapter 2

Slight panic rushed through Rin at those words, he couldn't do much more besides nod. Yukio left after a bit of protesting and before he knew it, he was alone with the Paladin. It wasn't hard to realize that he was in trouble and that he would be interrogated. This was not a good thing, not at all. If he did one thing wrong Samuel will punish him.

"Do you know about your parents?" Fujimoto is not stupid and he certainly would have not been the Paladin if he were. Rin paused for a moment, "I know who my parents are, Yukio doesn't?" He played the innocent route. How can he possibly get himself out of this without being murdered by Mephisto for revealing too much?

The Paladin was clearly suspicious of him, "Yukio doesn't know much about his parents as I only knew Yuri, do you know who your Father is?" Rin heart skipped a beat, he knew that this was getting dangerous for him but he attempted on looking afraid of saying it. He nodded and looked down, not looking Fujimoto in the eye, "Promise you won't tell the others? Mephisto-Nii says I can trust you." He gulps for dramatisicm, Fujimoto puts his hand on Rin's shoulders for comfort, "You can trust me," He smiles at Rin, "I am the son of Satan. But please don't assume I am like him! I can control myself, I know how to control my flames, I am not like my father! I promise!" Rin looked at him in the eye determined and panicked. He played his role well, the rash teenager that let go of too much information and trusted blindly. Something Fujimoto would be sure to trust.

It was evident that Fujimoto believed him for once, his eyes grew soft and his smile got warm. "I believe you Rin, I know you aren't like your father. Yukio-kun doesn't know about his parents, I would like to keep it that way until he is ready to find out." Rin nodded slowly, "I won't tell him but... " Rin drifted off wondering if he should ask, "Shouldn't he know? I mean also how am I going to hide my demonic heritage? Everyone knows that I am related to Mephisto and that I am also a full demon." Rin's countenance painted deep concern.

The Paladin sighed deeply and furrowed his brows, "I need you to avoid showing your skills, can you completely control your abilities?" Rin nodded his response, he knew that telling the Paladin all of this made him seem more trustworthy. If the Paladin thought he was trustworthy, he would be less likely to go to Mephisto to interrogate him and less likely he would die, well to be fair, he can't die but he can for sure as Gehenna wish he could, especially with punishments Mephisto likes to give. Rin was sure that the Paladin would go to interrogate Mephisto, but if he managed to do his mission, which is simply gain the trust of the Paladin and gather information, then Samuel shouldn't try to kill him. This way whatever lies Samuel wants to give him, he can just inform him later. For now, he can just play stupid.

The Paladin on the other hand, had a hole long string of things going through his mind, many of them being the fact that Rin was a full demon who knew how to control his powers, to the fact that Mephisto is a dirty liar and that he is probably trying to use Rin. Then to the fact that he doesn't even know if he can even trust Rin. The main thing is for now, allowing himself to relax and to give Rin a chance and to be prepared to exterminate Rin just in case there is a fallout. But logically, he could not win if Rin were to challenge him, Rin is a Son of Satan and is definitely trained if he was raised with Mephisto. He would have to outwit him. For all he knew, Rin could be playing him right now and plotting something terrible for all of them.

"Thank you for sharing with me Rin, would you like to have lunch with us?" Fujimoto asked with a grin, Rin smiled and nodded, "I would love to."

Reality of course, was that he really did not want to and he didn't even like human food. Not that Fujimoto even realized that considering Mephisto was caught eating human food, everyone now assumes that demons eat human food.

Rin and Fujimoto walk back out the classroom with an impatient Yukio standing at the door. "I am sorry Yukio-kun for keeping you waiting, we simply had to talk about something private." Yukio's curiotsy is clearly killing him now, he doesn't ask knowing that he would not be told, however, the desire to know is definitely there. For now, he is just so excited to meet his brother, it's odd that they are twins but Rin's hair color is different and he dare say, Rin looks more attractive than he does, even more muscular. Has Rin been training longer than he? It would make sense considering that the Principal is a great fighter as he has heard. He also heard that the Principal is a Demon king but that doesn't make any sense, why would a Demon King want to lead a school of exorcism and the vatican wouldn't allow it, right? He would probably get the answer to that question now that Rin is around, and didn't Rin say that Mephisto is his brother? Does that mean Mephisto is his brother as well? Or is it just honorary? He would have to find out.

"Where would you like to go to lunch, Rin?" The Paladin asked Rin with a smile. Rin contemplated his answer, "There is a restaurant that has good food, it's close to the central." Rin knew that this place also had… demon options? Now that made him sound like a vegetarian or something. The Paladin nodded and smiled, he was close to saying something before Yukio cut him off, "Rin, have you lived here all your life?" Yukio looked like he really wanted to converse with him, "Yes, Mephisto-nii raised me here." Yukio smiled, and continued his game of 150 damned questions, "How long have you been training to be an exorcist?" Rin took a small breath, "Since I could walk, I was trained to fight." Yukio was clearly amazed by that, "You have trained since you were young as well too didn't you?" Rin inquired, he was answered with a nod, "I want to be a dragoon." Rin nodded as if he knew that already, "Mephisto-nii says you are really talented, he says you should be close to achieving that." Rin complimented, he knew that the best way to befriending was to compliment. "Really?" Rin nods, about to reply but something catches his attention. Something small and green running towards him, his heart skips a beat, he knows exactly what that was. Rin was having the worst week ever for sure.

The green hamster jumps on his hand and looks up to him, if only Amaimon were always this cute. He pulls out candy from his pocket and feeds him, he knows that they are staring at him but he doesn't really bother to pay attention. Rin places Amaimon on his shoulder and looks at the Paladin, "He is my familiar." He explains to them, "That is so cool! How come he is green?" Rin smiles, "Because he chose to look like th-" Tons of rocks just fell into his stomach, "Is there something wrong with green?" Amaimon walks over to his other shoulder and asks Yukio, it's clear no one was expecting that, "You can talk?!" Rin simply wishes he would be killed. How the hell is he going to explain this now? Only high level demons can talk. Amaimon doesn't respond to that question but looks at Rin again, Amaimon is really overprotective of his younger sibling. Not that he understands why, but he assumes that he was freaked out by the fact that he was around the Paladin.

Fujimoto recognizes him immediately, however, there is a reason that he doesn't freak out, well freaking out isn't the right description, he is absolutely freaking out but he doesn't show it or try to do anything, because The Demon King Amaimon is Mephisto's brother and breathtakingly loyal to Mephisto… He assumes to Rin as well. Fortunately, Rin told Yukio that is a familiar and not The Earth King. This does confirm that Rin has contact with more Demons. He will have to be more careful around Rin, it means that he is extremely powerful, while the Son Of Satan is expected to be powerful, Rin is being protected by the Earth King Amaimon. He cannot fight two Sons of Satan and hope to survive more than 10 minutes.

"We are here," Rin announces, the only place besides the True Cross Cafeteria that has Demon options. He sighs at himself, everytime he sounds like one of those vegetarians at a barbeque.

The only thing Yukio could think about was that this place must cost a fortune! Everything looked so expensive! He bets that everything on the menu must be over hundreds of dollars, similar thing was on Fujimoto's mind, besides the fact that this would probably cut into his life savings.

Rin walked straight in and made himself known, "Seats for 4 please." The waiter nodded and took them to Rin's usual spot which was reserved and made for him. It was lined in gold and other expensive material the other people couldn't even fathom. It was safe to say Mephisto spoiled Rin. I mean is there any other explanation? Mephisto was rich, but he did not realize how rich he really was.

"What can I get for you guys?" The waiter asks, Fujimoto and Yukio don't even know what to order, everything on the menu has way too many extra zeros. "The usual for A and I, and whatever they choose." Rin said without any hesitation, now it made sense why he didn't have a menu but a drink for him and his familiar.

"I'll have the chefs pick." Fujimoto requested, figuring that everything is expensive, might as well have the chef pick something, he would have a heart attack choosing. Yukio chose the same as his father. The waiter nodded and took their menus out of the way.

"So you come here often?" Fujimoto asks, attempting to start a conversation, Rin nods in response, "I come here everyday, Mephisto doesn't cook edible food.I swore I almost died when I tried his 'masterpieces'." That got a laugh out of Fujimoto, that was true for sure, he swore he saw his grandma when he tried Mephisto's soup. While it was a hyperbole to say Rin could die considering Rin _is_ the Son of Satan. Fujimoto doesn't even think it is possible for demons to be killed.

Yukio decided to finally ask, "Are you actually related to the Principal?" Rin blinked at this question, he didn't expect Yukio to throw out scu h a random question. It was nearly an offense to consider Rin not related to Samuel. But he knew that his answer would be graded even by the Paladin. "We are relatives, that's all Mephisto-nii says," Rin pauses to sigh, "Mephisto-nii is rather secretive." Amaimon squeaks in agreement. "He hides things all the time." Fujimoto nods, "It's true, Mephisto doesn't trust a lot of people." Yukio looks surprised. It wasn't long before the food arrived, it looked amazing. No wonder Rin came here everyday. Even the Familiars food looks great, "Anything else I can get you guys?" Rin shakes his head and dismisses him. Rin's and Amaimon's food looks like a type of pork never seen before, The Paladin is almost afraid to ask what they are eating. Almost, "Is that Pork?" There is a flicker in Rin's eyes, that is not Pork. "It's an uncommon food for most, it is something most people don't like. And it is extremely hard to get for average restaurants." The Paladin nods, he now realizes, that is why Rin suggested this place. He isn't eating something normal. He doesn't comment, but deep down he feels disgusted. They all dig into their food, Amaimon faster than everyone else. Ironically he is still in his hamster form, yet he was eating the most.

Yukio was amazed by how much Rin's familiar ate, it's as if he had no stomach! He simply fit everything including the plate into his mouth. How was that even possible?

Rin simply sighed, he knew that this wasn't really going well for him, Amaimon was making his life difficult and at the end of the day he couldn't help but enjoy it, the fact that his crush was so interested in taking care of him that he would be in hamster form just to be close to him. He knew it was wrong from a human's perspective to be so deeply infatuated with their brothers but in Gehenna it isn't so uncommon, nor is it frowned upon. He simply didn't want to come out as gay, and infatuated with his older brothers. Imagine the scandal that would be! How could he ever admit to that? _The Crowned Prince_ , gay and in love with this brothers the Demon Kings of their Realms. How indecent and unbecoming of him, he couldn't more of a dissapointment? Would his father even want him to be the Prince after a scandal like that? Would Father even care? Father is caring, comforting, but he never seemed to care about his sexuality.

He sighed and looked down at his food, something that marked him different from others, not just in a species standpoint, but from all society. He is a rich kid, crown jeweled prince for technical terms and it separated him from everyone. It was the same reason he never had friends as a kid in Gehenna, no one wanted to be friends with him as they were afraid of getting in trouble or angering _The Crowned Prince._ By no means was he upset to be the crowned prince, he was proud of what he was, he was the person who had absolute rule after his father and his some of his brothers. While some of the Demon kings are below him, the Hierarchy works in terms of strength and family. Since Satan goes at the top, Samuel comes second, Lucifer third, Rin, and then Amaimon etc.

Rin snapped out of his thinking after seeing a hand moving in front of his face attempting to get his attention. "Oh, I am sorry, I didn't realize that I was dozing off." Rin apologized, Yukio apparently had been trying to get his attention for quite a bit of time. Yukio was curious about his thoughts but he chose not to ask. He knew that wasn't any of his business, but there has been something that has been bugging him.

"Tousan, who is the older one between Rin and I?" Yukio asked curiously, Fujimoto blinked at Yukio and Rin and laughed nervously, it was clear he had no idea.

"I am the older twin, according to Mephisto-nii." Rin's voice was monotonous as always. Rin already knew that he was the older considering his father told him a while ago.

"That means you are my Nissan!" Yukio smiled at him. Rin nodded and smiled back at him, "Okumura-san, would you help me catch up to the cram class?" Rin smiled at him lightly changing the topic, he didn't really care about being his brother, even less being the elder brother. Rin was more focused on Amaimon crawling into his shirt, "I would love to! At the library some time this week?" Rin nodded to him, still helping Amaimon get comfortable. Rin pet Amaimon gently, carefully cuddling him into his chest. He knew the Paladin was looking at him really weird but he couldn't care, his crush was cuddling into him and enjoying it. How the Gehenna could he care about anything at this moment?

The Paladin was absolutely shocked, the _Earth King Amaimon_ was cuddling into Rin like a cute innocent hamster. Rin, a full demon was cuddling a _Demon King_ and he looked so calm and happy! It makes sense that they are brothers but they look like they deeply care for each other. It is almost endearing to watch. He wondered what they felt for each other, and if demons could have deep connections like that. He felt attached to Mephisto in a weird way, that was his friend but did Mephisto care whether or not he was even alive? How come Rin and Amaimon looked so at ease next to each other? He simply didn't understand it, he thought most demons were evil and really had no emotion.

Yukio on the other hand was absolutely not endeared to watch his newly discovered brother cuddle up to a questionable demon, maybe he didn't understand the dangers of a demon! Yukio leaned in close to Rin, "Is that safe? He is a demon! He might try to rebel from you when you are down or something treacherous!" Yukio whispered the last part, skeptical about what Rin was doing, not even realizing it, Yukio offended Rin, not that Rin would tell him that. Fujimoto didn't even know what to say in this situation. Obviously Yukio didn't know, but he just insulted a _Demon King_ and not just any demon king, but the _Demon King Amaimon_ , known for murdering a whole city at one point.

Rin continued petting Amaimon careful to relax him, "I was raised with him, I would trust him with my life and I would give my life for his. He has always protected me and I know he would do anything to save me." Rin's response was curt but soft and caring. He knew Yukio didn't know anything and was probably raised to believe all demons are bad. Not even knowing that he is related directly to the leader of all demons. Let alone the brother to the Crowned Prince. He smiled at Amaimon, tenderly giving him attention.

The waiter came in, "Is that it for you guys?" Rin nodded, "Put it on my tab, thank you." The waiter nodded and bowed before he took his leave. "Yes, my prince, my king." The waiter said, making sure to address Amaimon before he left. Rin hoped they didn't catch what the waiter said, it's like everyone was around to blow his cover. He sighed, little did he know that Yukio it loudly and clearly. Yukio thought it was an odd quirk so he didn't comment. It was probably just a quirk that the restaurant used to honor the guests and probably a joke or something.

Fujimoto was thanking the gods that Rin chose to put it on his tab! He could never think about being able to repair the dent this restaurant would do to his wallet. He was sure that the bill would at least be quite a few hundred dollars. This restaurant was ludacris but he could not deny how delicious the food was once he stopped thinking about Rin's plate.

Rin lead them out of the restaurant, taking them back outside holding his brother in his arms delicately. He knew that Amaimon wasn't asleep just lazy but he was happy to hold his brother. Tou-san, please kill him before he would ever have to admit that to anyone. He would rather be obliterated before he had to admit that.

Yukio was still skeptical about the demon in Rin's hand, he knew for sure that it was an extremely high-level demon but Father wasn't even worried, he looked so calm! Should he be calm about this as well? He really wasn't sure, all he knew is that demons are bad and they are traitors, look at Satan who betrayed God. He was worried that this demon could be manipulating his brother, he even said that he was raised with this demon, does that mean that Mephisto is a demon too? No, he was just really good at being an exorcist so he had a lot of familiars, does that mean that Rin is also extremely strong? He has an extremmmmmely high level demon as a familiar and the demon doesn't seem to try to revolt against him.

Amaimon got out of Rin's grasp and perched himself on Rin's head. Amaimon was odd, he would do odd things and look to not really be intelligent but most people didn't realize that Amaimon was just… weird. He liked to do sadistic things and 'have fun'. To Rin his behavior was pretty normal for a demon king, even Mephisto was weird and so were all his other brothers. Mephisto had an odd sense of fashion and tended to have weird collections of things like Anime and 'Mephy' merchandise. He wondered what he was odd in as well. Maybe it was his tendency to stay monotonous. Or maybe it was his arrogance? No, most high level demons were arrogant. He was also into observing humans and being a bit mischievous.

He stated his goodbyes to Fujimoto and Yukio, one day successful despite the odds. He walked towards the Manor with Amaimon still perched on his head lying down. He sighed in simple exhaustion and stress. Many interesting things happened to him this day, but all he knew is that he needed to rest.

A/N:

Hi guys! Sorry I haven't been active in a while, just have been busy with school and work! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! The next one is coming soon :3


	3. Chapter 3

_Rin woke up oddly warm, he was in between to really warm things, but when did he go to sleep? He rubbed his eyes and looked at the objects next to him. His heart completely flat lined. He was in between a sleeping Mephisto and Amaimon. What the Gehenna. They haven't slept with him since he was only 200 years and only because he used to complain about being uncomfortable about sleeping alone. His brothers must have felt him waking up because they pulled him back in and hugged him. "Go to sleep, you still have 2 hours before you have to go to cram." That was a lie from Samuel, he stopped time. The clock hasn't moved at all. He temporary stopped it two minutes before he had to get ready. He allowed himself to relax and cuddle in the warmth of his brothers, he knew logically demons cannot go to heaven but this must be it. In between the two people he desires with everything he is. He sighed but he could not go to sleep. He simply reflected on life and wishing he could tell them how he felt. How could he though, his brothers only saw him as brothers, he was sure. Not only that, how could he ever choose between his brothers if he ever got the chance. While some people mate 3 ways, what were the odds of him being able to live that dream? He loves his brothers, but will they love him as well? He didn't want to think about this any longer._

Rin wished that Samuel stopped time for more than just two hours so he could stay with them a little bit longer. He didn't want to leave the bed and go to cram. He simply wanted to stay home with them. At least his, "familiar" was with him, not that he told others yet the didn't want to explain the green hamster on his head, while he knew people would ask, he honestly was kinda irritated by it, why the Gehenna does he the Crowned Prince have to explain to lowly humans why The Demon King Amaimon was with him. It was simply below him to have to explain that.

Now he is being tormented by this ridiculous lecture of the Ba'al. While familiar training is in a few minutes, this was absolute torment. The Paladin has been going on about the Ba'al. While some of his information was right about the Ba'al, a good portion of it was wrong. Not that he would tell him that, nor was he really paying that much attention.

"Rin, who is the first in command after Satan?" The Paladin was reviewing the lecture, Rin's first instinct was to say the real second in command, which is, "Samuel." He didn't realize he had said anything wrong, and he to be quite honest, didn't even know who they thought was the second in command. He realized he was wrong when Suguro scoffed next to him, "Such a cool kid but doesn't know the basics." This irritated Rin, how dare he insult him when they had false information. "Did I ask you for your opinion?" Rin commented with attitude laced into his words, normally in Gehenna, they would get killed for talking to the Prince with such rudeness, and if you weren't killed you wish you were with the public disgrace you become. Suguro growled and grabbed Rin by his collar, "You are a fucking asshole." Rin rolled his eyes, clearly Suguro's words held no weight, "Says the one who started this." Suguro was just about losing his patience and ready to punch Rin in the face.

Amaimon was becoming increasingly agitated, he knew he should not get in this but someone was being annoying, while he knew that Rin was way more than capable of handling himself, he still couldn't help but want to protect his baby brother. He made his best efforts to not do anything about the rooster attacking his baby brother.

"Suguro-kun, please sit down and put Rin down, he made a simple mistake, everyone does." The Paladin intervened, he knew that Suguro and Rin don't really get along well but they could at least make the conscious effort to not fight in class.

Ryuuji sat down angered and breathing heavily, he was agitated with the stupid new kid. Why the hell was he so pompous? This kid thinks he is better than everyone, that was so not cool. He treats others like they are less than him. What the fuck is he? Royalty? And that stupid hamster on his head. Why the fuck did he dye a hamster green? Is that even safe? What rich kids do with pets is ridiculous!

Rin didn't seem amused by this at all, he nearly got attacked by a stupid rooster and now he is seen like an idiot for not knowing an answer. What a great fucking day. Fortunately his face didn't show any of his irritation.

He was fortunate to find out that he answered the last question,however, and this was finally over, it was time for the next activity. This was something much more interesting than these Gehenna Pre-school lectures. He got up curtly and gathered his items as he left the classroom with all the students. He was kinda nervous to go to familiar training, he wasn't sure who he should summon. His highest familiar is Malphas, but Malphas is a recognized demon, and if he were to summon a demon earl it would mean trouble unless he summoned Malphas in his raven form. Malphas was also a gift from his brother Samuel, Malphas is the strongest demon in all of Gehenna after his immediate family and commands several armies and legions. Malphas is also known to Catholics as "the almighty demon prince", that wasn't the most inaccurate. Malphas is almighty but Malphas is an earl, not a prince, but the humans like to mess up all of their history.

He was planning on summoning Malphas sooner or later to stay permanently with him while he is in Assiah. Currently, with Mephisto's orders, he is at risk of being attacked by tons of rogue demons and Vatican members, while normally he can most definitely handle them, he cannot blow his cover.

Yukio was contemplating something completely different, he had never attempted to summon anything before, he wondered if he would be able to. While he really wanted to concentrate on this, all he could concentrate on was the fact that Shiemi looked beautiful today, the way she smiled and laughed with him as he walked towards the classroom they would attempt to summon in. He wondered if Shiemi would be able to summon anything, Shiemi didn't seem like the tamer type, she seemed like the doctor. He wished he could tell Shiemi he had a crush on her, but he was so shy to do so. Maybe Rin could help him get Shiemi to like him. Rin seemed like he had a way with females.

"Good Afternoon, I am Mr. Neuhaus. I am your professor for today! I will be teaching summoning to all of you kids." The man now identified as Mr. Neuhaus he had gone on about familiars and the importance of a summoning circle. He demonstrated his Naberius demon to the class, everyone was clearly amazed by his high level of control over the demon. Rin was impressed by the demon he summoned a loyalist to his father. It's not just the size of the demon, it's simply of how loyal he is to his father, and how strong-willed the professor is to be able to control such a loyal demon. He felt slight anger towards the exorcist for condemning the demon to such treatment but if he did something he knew he could be in serious trouble. While it bothered him to see that, he remained silent because he knew that his cover was more important than that. Naberius recognized him, it was evident through the deep stare and low crouch which he remained bowed in. In Gehenna tradition, the lower demon bows until the higher demon exit their presence. Rin smiles at Naberius, admiring his loyalty as always. No one else besides him and Amaimon know truly what the demon is doing, everyone simply assumed that the professor has him under control.

The professor hands each of them a small paper, stopping at Rin, "Is that a summon on your head?" Mr. Neuhaus was absolutely suspicious of the demon on Rin's head. For all, he knew that could be a Demon King on his head! He knew the boy, Rin Okumura, also the head masters younger brother is simply another disgusting demon in his eyes. While he couldn't disrespect the Principal, he did hate that Demon's guts.

"This is my Familiar, A." Rin responded with a smile and presented an adorable looking Amaimon in his hands, "Do you have his summon paper with you?" Rin blinked, he wasn't expecting that, now he wasn't even sure what he should do.

"I forgot it at home." Rin scratched the back of his head, "Are you insane?! That demon can revolt against you at any minute! How will you defend yourself, _Page_?" Mr. Neuhaus by this stage was panicking, a demon without a summoning paper.

"It's alright, Mr. Neuhaus. The demon on his head is approved by the Vatican and myself." Mephisto appeared with a poof of pink smoke; Mephisto lowered his top hat and winked at him. Mr. Neuhaus sighed and tried to calm his nerves, everyone else starred at Mephisto, most knew that Mephisto was a demon, but a flamboyant one was completely different. They didn't expect, so much pink. He almost, dare they compare it, looked like a clown.

"Mephisto-nii?" Rin questioned, Amaimon staring at Mephisto similar countenance. Rin was immediately reminded of this morning's actions and promptly had to hide a massive wave of red spreading across his face at the sight of his brother. Rin was containing it well until Samuel turned to him smirked and winked. He was hoping that his face didn't display the emotions he was feeling otherwise he would be in trouble.

Suguro was burning a hole in Rin's face, wondering how could he act so different in front of Principal Faust. It was disgusting to look at, Rin looked like a high school girl getting noticed by their senior crush.

Rin wanted to crawl into a hole and die. He was sure that Samuel noticed what his reaction was. Samuel is a genius, not just in academics or raw power but at analyzing emotions.

"I am here to watch." Samuel smiled and snapped his fingers animating a floating chair for himself. Rin took a breathy sigh, his brother was watching him. How could he even get his heart rate down? He is used to having Amaimon around with him so much that it doesn't get too much out of him when but when Mephisto is around he feels more pressure considering Mephisto is the second in command and he is Rin's crush for lack of better words. While Amaimon is also Rin's crush, for many reasons, he isn't used to being around Mephisto as much as he is around Amaimon.

Yukio noticed Rin's odd reaction, he chose not to comment on it but deep down he knew that was odd. Rin was odd, that was a pretty simple conclusion, he was a rich brat with more money than he could probably ever treasure, and he did odd things like cuddle a demon and now, has an odd reaction towards a person he was raised by. His thought process was distracted however, Shiemi had been staring at the summoning circle for a while now, she looked contorted in the face. He put his hand on her shoulder to get her attention; when she did look up to him, a very similar reaction to Rin's, blood racing and breath hitching. He knew he had a gigantic crush on Shiemi, she is gorgeous and she is kind. He wished he had the courage to tell her, "Are you alright, Shiemi?" Shiemi smiled at him, "Yes, thank you, Yuki-chan." Yukio smiles at her and looks at the purple haired girl who managed to summon something so quickly. A pair of Foxes, strong girl, but extremely arrogant.

Yukio looks over to Shiemi, who started to talk to her paper, "Come on out, please?" The purple haired fox girl scoffed at her. Rin, on the other hand, was fuming jealous as a green man popped up on her hand. Not because she managed to summon a green man but because Amaimon gave her permission to summon it! The audacity of this situation. _His_ brother allowed that human to summon one of his baby demons. He was right there, he **could have** blocked this summon. As a matter of a fact, she didn't even summon properly. As much as he wanted to say something he couldn't do anything without his brother questioning him.

Rin stared at the summoning circle and began chanting in a demonic dialect, it was low and barely audible to the human ear, the only people who could hear it was Amaimon, Samuel, and Neburas. The room shook lightly and a black crow emerges from the shadow with a wicked aura. Everyone in the room is visibly shaken besides Rin and his brothers.

"Good morning Mathew, it's been a while." Mephisto greets, removing his top hat and lightly bows in respect, slightly unbecoming of a demon king, but with the amount of time Malphas has spent with them and his reputation has earned the respect of the Demon King of Time. While no one talks about it much outside of the family, Malphas was there for Mephisto when he was growing up, he trained Mephisto and practically raised him as well. Malphas is loved by the royal family, he protects them from rouge demons who try to kill the Kings and Prince. Malphas was bowed to in the Royal family out of sheer respect and companionship.

'Matthew' flew over to Rin's shoulder and remains silent as if nothing happened. Everyone in the room was still too shocked to understand what was happening. They had never heard of a demon named Matthew. How come the Principal knew him?

What scared everyone is what Rin decided to do, give his familiar the summoning circle. Rin was absolutely insane, but Mephisto was not even fazed by this. Did the Principal understand what was happening?!

"Don't worry, he is another approved Familiar." Rin attempted to ease the crowd a bit, it was safe to say that he did not soothe at all.

"Okumura-san, are you a tamer?" Shiemi asked Rin with a curious gaze, "Mm, I have practiced quite a bit. I want to become a Knight and a Tamer." Shiemi was really interested now, Rin grabbed Amaimon and placed him on his palm to present him to Shiemi and the familiar now named Nee. Nee out of respect bowed to Amaimon, it was an odd thing to see. Many odd things happened around Rin, it made people wonder how he must have grown up raised by the principal.

"He is so cute, Rin." Shiemi smiles at him, just like that Amaimon approved of this girl hanging around his brother. How could he not? She was actually pure. "Thank you, Shiemi, Nee is adorable, maybe we should study taming together sometime." Rin smiled down at her, it seemed like for the first time Rin has made a friend.

Burning jealousy is what Yukio was feeling at the moment, that was his brother he thought logically, he shouldn't be jealous, once his brother knew that he liked Shiemi, he would help him. Besides, Rin is just being friendly he reminded himself. He was sure that Rin wasn't trying to do anything that would jeopardize him. He would have to tell him sooner than later.

Rin looked back to Samuel who was still watching this whole interaction. Rin finally made a friend, Rin has never made a friend, people in Gehenna always avoided royalty. Rin has never shown interest in making a friend, Samuel doesn't understand why would Rin make a friend now, did Rin fancy this girl? He needed to make sure that he didn't. Rin should not be falling for a human, it was unbecoming of a Demon Prince. How could he accept his brother around this human girl with no talent? The only reason why she managed to summon is because Amaimon helped her. His brother deserved someone stronger and more powerful. . . more like himself, The Demon King of Time. He needed to monitor his brother more, he shouldn't be around her.

Rin held Amaimon and Malphas in his hands being careful to not let anyone touch them. Rin was very overprotective of his 'familiars', nothing should touch them, not that Rin doubted Gehenna Royalty, he trusted Malphas like a brother and he knew that Malphas was one of the strongest demons in existence. Malphas was even there since he was born, helping him walk and fight, if Malphas told him to jump off a cliff, he would ask which cliff. He simply trusted Malphas with every fiber of his existence.

The professor finished his talk about summons and what not. Rin might as well been sleeping standing up, he was extremely bored. Everyone else was engaged, for crying out loud, _Mephisto_ was acting as if he never heard this information before. He wanted to stab Mephisto in the eye for making him do such a stupid mission. As much as he loved his brothers, Samuel was awful for making him do this.

The lecture was over, that girl with weird eyebrows unsummoned her foxes, and everyone was walking out for lunch, everyone except Shiemi.

"Okumura-san, would you like to be friends?" Rin was caught off guard, "S-sure, would you like to have lunch together?" Rin for the first time ever stuttered. He had never been asked this question before, he wasn't sure what to do. Rin never had a friend before, Princes' simply never socialize.

Amaimon squeaked and jumped into his coat pocket. Rin always kept candies for him in his pockets. Rin paid him no attention and walked off with Shiemi, she was awfully close to him walking, almost touching shoulders, and she would glance over at him occasionally when she thought he didn't notice. Of course he noticed but many people did that, so he wasn't really sure if that was an off thing. It simply seemed odd to him that she was so close to him and was blushing often. He couldn't understand why, he simply smiled. Rin made a conscious effort to not comment on this, he wasn't sure what he should do. While there were plenty, plenty amount of girls that he 'messed', rather casual encounters but he never had a friend. It was an odd thing to him that this girl who wanted to be his friend almost seemed like she wanted to court him. Maybe he should court her, she would be a good distraction for a good amount of time from his brothers. That way the Crowned Prince isn't seen as gay and he can try to forget about his brothers. While he has tried before with countless women, it never worked but maybe this time she can distract him for a good hour. It wouldn't hurt to fuck around with this girl for a bit of time, corrupt her, and then drag her to hell to become a demon's whore. Pure girls never stay pure for long, especially not long with a demon prince boyfriend.

Rin put his arm around her waist, careful to make it seem intimate but not inappropriate. This got a reaction out of her, Shiemi gasped and blushed hard, she didn't know how to feel with Rin hugging her, "O-o-kumura-san?" Rin smiled and led her to a sit n' dine local to them, he decided to make this slow. Well, as slow as possible without him getting bored.

A few hours had passed and Shiemi had never had that much fun, Rin was funny, kind, and treated her like never before, he was such a blast to be around. They shared a milkshake together, they ate and laughed. Shiemi had never been happier. How could she not? Rin was amazing. He was nothing like Yukio and they are twins! They were like Polar opposites. Yukio was mature, reserved, academic oriented, and didn't like to do much besides work. Rin was strong, handsome, mature, and loved to do things and have fun! Lunchtime was over and they were going home. Fortunately, Rin was walking her home. "Rin, will you and Yuki-chan be exorcist partners?" That was a good question, Rin pondered on it for a bit before answering softly, "Maybe, we might, I am not sure. Knowing Mephisto-nii, we probably will be placed into partnerships in a few months." Shiemi smiled, "I hope I get placed with someone nice." Rin smiled at her, "I know you will. How come you want to be an exorcist?" Rin started the conversation, "Well, my mother runs a medicine shop and my grandmother ran the garden. One day my grandma passed away because I promised her that I would try to find the garden of Amarah. I was supposed to help her take care of the garden but I left her. I felt so bad for what I did I started to take care of the garden in her place and," she paused, gnawing on her lip, "I got possessed by a demon in my garden and I lost the feeling in my legs. Yuki-chan and his father exorcised the demon and I vowed to be strong so I can help others and never be the victim of demons again!" Shiemi started, invigorated by her own tale, "What about yourself, Rin?" Shiemi asked Rin sighed a bit, thinking about his lie. "I grew up with Mephisto, he taught me since I was a small child how to fight and challenge demons. I look up to Mephisto like an older brother and he was always there for me. I don't want to ever disappoint him." Shiemi smiled softly, "You really care about him, huh?" Rin responded without hesitation, "Of course I do."

It wasn't long before they reached Shiemi's home, he gave her a deep hug and went off in his own way. His walk home was anticlimactic. He arrived at the manor quickly now that he could walk faster.

Rin decided to go back to sleep since there is nothing better to do. Malphas and Amaimon had already turned into their human-like forms and went into their separate rooms, Malphas more reluctant than Amaimon.

Rin wished that Amaimon would've came with him into his room to sleep, but he didn't. It hurt, to say the least, but he knew why. They were simply brothers, and brothers didn't sleep together and love each other. He endlessly desired his brothers, they were always in his fantasies.

A/N: Sorry guys! I haven't been very active at all, thank you guys for the reviews and if anyone is interested in becoming a beta reader for my story please send me a PM; I am looking for someone that can analyze plot rather than grammar. I would really appreciate the help! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and chapter 4 is coming soon :3


	4. Chapter 4

Rin didn't realize exactly how much he would hate to be around humans and their disgusting education system? Who the fuck came up with this? He felt like his head was going to burst from the headache he was getting listening to all of these lectures. In Gehenna, it was more physical than actual academics, it was more of a major. While, as a Demon Prince he had to learn both extensively, he also didn't have a full day of academics. He could feel his muscles deteriorate with every second passing. He almost wanted to go back to Gehenna, he felt it would be more interesting, and that is extreme. Ever since Satan had kids, he has been the most boring hermit ever. Maybe having kids does age people?

Rin sighed deeply and rubbed his eyes. He was so over this lecture. He could feel his neighbors glare at his side, how could he not? It was practically burning. He looked over and sighed rather dramatically again. He could see his classmate's hands clench even more. Rin simply couldn't be bothered about it. There was only so long till they would go to the physical stuff.

"Rin, do you know the fatal verse for the Demon King Astaroth?" The Paladin asked. Did this man even know what he was asking? Rin frowned, why would he know that? "I do not know the answer to your question." He blanched, a demon prince reciting his brother's fatal curse? What kind of joke was that?

"Yukio, can you recite it for your brother?" That was odd for everyone to hear, they didn't know that Rin and Yukio were related. They were raised by different people, unless, the Principal and the Paladin adopted them together then separated? Why would they adopt them to separate them? Could they be like one of those homosexual couples who adopt kids?

"O Lord, bind a millstone around its neck so that it shall never again rise from the depths of the Leviathan, Chain it in darkness eternal, where it will not hear nor see," Yukio stated with a smile on his face, proud to have said the correct answer. This agitated Rin in so many ways, they were teaching Yukio to kill his brothers. He wanted to burn this place to the ground, he had never wanted to light something on fire as much as he wanted to light _Mephi-land_ , this was a first.

He sighed for the third time today, he felt as if it was the most interesting he has done all day. He was sure that if he wanted to he could burn this place down faster than anyone could blink, after all, he was nearly as strong as his father. While Mephisto was a formidable foe, he doubted that if he were to release all of his flames from hell and summon them to Assiah, that even he could hold his own forever. But, he would never do that, he would take his brother's side before he takes his Father's. His brothers meant more than his Father and the Jeweled Throne.

It felt like an eternity had passed before it was time for the next class to start.

They would be doing reaper training, he wasn't sure how this would go to be quite honest. He wanted to show off all of his abilities and show everyone that he was better than them, but he wasn't able to. That would require him to blow his cover, and that could not be afforded. Of course, he was not going to pretend to be weak but he would definitely show some of his strengths.

"Rin~~~ Rin~~~" The demonic Prince was confused, "You finally came back to Assiah with us!" He heard the instructor exclaim, did he fall asleep? "Assiah? I am in Assiah." He muttered to himself, he was handed a paper practically red with all of the corrections on it.

Rin's heart stopped, it had a gigantic 2% on it. How the hell did he get a two percent?! He was Gehenna Royalty, he was a _prodigy_ for crying out loud! He has never gotten anything lower than one hundred percent. This was an abomination, this was impossible.

"I couldn't get a 2 even if I tried." Now that riled Rin up, "Fuck off, Rooster. No one asked you for your opinion." Rin cut in, he was not pleased at all. Looking at his score, it was impossible, all of these answers were correct! They were accurate about the demons! He was a Gehenna Prince for crying out loud! He knew demons of Gehenna better than they could ever dream of. He was a **demon**! How could he have gotten a two?

"I don't understand, how are my answers wrong? All of them look correct." Rin questioned the Paladin. "Those are not correct, and you mixed up the chain of command completely and the demons asked about are not called the names you wrote. Do you not study?" Rin was clenching his teeth wanting to correct him and not burn him into the ground. He knew the real names of the demons. He knew the real chain of command. "Samuel is the third in command including Satan, and Lucifer is Second. You said Lucifer is third and Samuel is second." The Paladin went over. Rin remained in complete shock, "Who made these textbooks?" Rin was simply not accepting this, "Pompous prick, its common knowledge. Aren't you related to the Principal? You should fucking know." There goes the Rooster angering Rin again, "Mephisto-nii taught me everything I know." He countered back. "Then he was being mean to you. Or maybe you were to much of an idiot that you never learned?" Rin's eyes burned with flames, he puffed out his chest and went face to face with Suguro. He was using all of his willpower not to kill him. Yukio and the Paladin tried to pull Rin back as it became more and more heated. Shima and Konekomaru were holding Bon back. They were both still attempting to attack each other. It was a hysterical sight to see. It took them both a minute to calm down and finally go back to their seats.

The Paladin was really confused, however, Rin said everything he knew was taught to him by Mephisto, does that mean that Rin's knowledge is wrong? Or the information they were using was false? Rin was probably one of the most intelligent people he has ever met, it didn't make sense to him why he wouldn't pass everything. He also seemed so confident, and Rin was a demon, shouldn't he know the correct information? The Paladin shook his head and laughed at the boys who were visibly fuming.

Rin scoffed and left for lunch, Yukio and Shiemi following him out. Fortunately, his "familiars" stayed home, Malphas would probably slaughter Suguro for the attitude he gave the Prince. They walked their way to a small garden area with a large central fountain. "How are you adjusting to the classes?" Yukio asked Shiemi. Yukio attempted to ignore the fact that Shiemi was unnaturally close to Rin. "I am feeling a bit out of place in these classes. Everyone seems to be doing much better than me and Izumi-san is so strong, I really wish I could get along with them." Shiemi told the boys, "Nonsense, the Greenman you summoned is more useful than her twin foxes, her foxes depend on her will strength and are too strict on their summoners to be considered allies. The Greenman you named Nee is more likely to stay with you." Rin countered, he wasn't sure why he cared, but it would help keep appearances. Yukio stared at him as if he had something to say, they were sitting on each side of Shiemi. "Really?" Shiemi glanced up at Rin eyes practically glowing, "Yes, I think you have more potential than her, and I think you are strong." That was partially the truth, while she had potential, she was weak. He didn't expect Shiemi to be so moved by what he said, she hugged him, "Thank you so much, Rin. You are so amazing." Rin could practically feel Yukio's eyes on his face, he didn't understand why he was simply getting himself a toy. It was normal of a demon prince to fuck around a few girls here and there. Especially ones that were more interesting than others. He would figure it out later, maybe he was overprotective of his friends? Shiemi mentioned that she grew up to see Yukio as a sibling since he was always helping out at the Garden. Maybe he was worried that Rin was a player, which is absolutely accurate. Rin was known to take tons of girls virginity and toss them aside like trash once he was done with them in Gehenna, something that was normal behavior for Gehenna's royalty, even his Father Satan was also known for having some 'whores' around. This was something that followed Rin to Assiah, his "bad habits" as Malphas called it.

He sighed and wrapped his arm around Shiemi's waist pulling her close to his body.

"Is that your little girlfriend?" Rin heard his dreaded rival sneer, "So what if she is?" He argued, he heard Shiemi gasp, he was sure if he was looking he would see her blush. "Weirdos with weirdos I guess." Rin laughed, "You are one to talk, Rooster." Suguro made a harsh step forward; Rin placed Shiemi protectively behind him and matched Suguro's demeanor, "I am going to smash that face in."

Rin scoffed at that, challenging Suguro. "As if you could," Rin crossed his arms nonchalantly, he was a demon Prince, one of the strongest demons in Gehenna, as if a stupid human could match him.

"Guys, relax, we can all be friends here!" Rin heard Yukio mutter nervously, how can they be friends if the rooster is being a cunt. He just wants to pick a fight with him, and if a fight is what he wants then that is what he will get.

Rin facial features started to define more as his temper shortened, he wanted to knock that head off. Then, out of nowhere, there was a tugging at his pants, Amaimon was trying to get his attention.

"Otouto, let's go out to eat." Amaimon hated Rin, it was the only logical conclusion. "Otouto? The hamster is your older brother? HA! You are related to a hamster! Does that mean you are a demon? It would make sense why you are such filth." Suguro was pushing his luck, Amaimon looked at the boy calm and collected, "Do you want to play?" The way Amaimon said that was highly unnerving to say the least. Suguro's entire countenance changed, "We have to go, class is going to start in 20 minutes. . ." The bald kid next to him stuttered out, pulling his friends away from the scary hamster.

"Ah, Nii-san, I think we would all have fun, right Suguro-san?" Rin smiled sweetly at the rooster. He knew threatening the life of a student wasn't wise, he simply couldn't help it, he was angered and insulted. Amaimon was obviously not opposed to helping him get rid of his classmate, but he wouldn't allow that. He knew it was wrong to kill your classmate even if you didn't get along with them, it was simply tempting.

Who has the audacity to be rude to a demon Prince? Rin sighed and picked up Amaimon, placing him on his shoulder. "We will see who is better one day, Rooster." Rin grabbed Shiemi by the waist leading her out of the clearing. Yukio seemed to have left somewhere, that was odd, he wondered what happened.

Shiemi wasn't sure what to think of this, Rin just mentioned that they could be in a relationship. She wasn't sure if he was kidding or not, but if he wasn't, she would be so happy to be with him. Rin was amazing to be around. He was such a gentleman and he was so considerate. It was possible that Rin was a demon, but there were many people in True Cross that had some sort of demonic heritage. She wouldn't see him any differently and his hamster was adorable, although she wasn't sure if they were actually related or it was just for respect they addressed themselves that way.

"I am sorry, Shiemi, I didn't think that would happen." Rin rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "It's alright, Ri-Rin." She stuttered blushing, and she wasn't sure how to react to this, he used her first name. In Japan, you only use the first name of a person if they were close to you, such as close family and friends, or a lover. "Are you alright, you're burning up?" Rin knew exactly what was going on, and he knew exactly why her face was red. Was he going to take advantage of that? Yes, Yes he was. Was that wrong of him? Yes, probably, but he didn't quite care.

A/N:

Sorry guys this is a shorter chapter than normal, but I wanted to get this half posted before I posted the other half. I am having a surgery tomorrow 4/21, but I should be back to myself in a few weeks, so definitely there will be a delay for the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed this story and please be sure to review it. Reviews help us grow as writers and improve on our mistakes, but it also encourages us. Thank you for your time :3 If anyone is interested in being my beta reader, please PM me.

Also be sure to check out "Rise of the Young Prince", a story here on , she is an amazing writer with a different perspective on the show. I would definitely recommend you check it out if you enjoy my story, it is not Yaoi. I am her Beta reader, be sure to review and let her know where you came from. :3

"Rin is taken away to Gehenna when he is a baby. Unfortunately, they can't obtain Kurikara. The young prince gets raised as a human by Satan and fifteen years later he has to go back and get his demon heart, so he can gain his demonic powers and become the worthy Son of Satan."

s/12837191/1/The-Rise-of-the-Young-Prince


	5. Chapter 5

There was an issue, more like a large one, Suguro was an idiot. Wanting to kill Satan was not something he would ever allow, but he would play along with it.

"Satan killed my mother, an exorcist named Yuri on the day I was born. I will be the one to murder Satan." Rin informed Suguro as he kicked the Leaper into the the wall, breaking the chain. It was one simple kick, but it was enough to scare everyone.

Suguro was flabbergasted, not only was Rin superhuman, they also told Rin about his desire to kill Satan. While there are plenty of exorcist with demonic heritage, it was clear Rin had to be of importance, he was related to the Principal.

"Get your own idea! Don't copy me!" Suguro cried out in shock and half rage, "Oh yeah?! When did you think of it? What time and rotation of the earth did you think of it?!" Rin countered back at Rooster, he obviously didn't think of it first but it would be amusing. Amaimon was on Shiemi's lap watching the whole scene play out before him, his younger brother could be so amusing sometimes. He wondered what Rin would do next, it was only a matter of time before everyone knew who Rin really was, and who he was. Just like always, he would be there to support his younger brother, after all, his younger brother was his soulmate. Not that Rin understood that yet, Rin still had a few centuries before he would understand that concept. He wondered how would he react to finding that out, or what he would do, he knew Rin found both him and Mephisto desirable.

Soulmates don't always have to be lovers, but they can be close friends or in their case, siblings. He found Rin a desirable mate, but that choice was up to him, after all, Rin's soul connection was split between him and Samuel. Meaning, Rin could choose Samuel or Amaimon. It was a complicated matter, but like the supportive older brother he was, he would accept whatever his little brother chose.

Although it would hurt to see Rin choose someone else, he couldn't hold that against him. Rin was a young demon who picked up his father's terrible habits to hide his sexuality, it was obvious that Rin wasn't interested in women, but no one said anything. Rin whored around tons of women, including the one holding him now, or rather will be whored around in order to hide his true feelings.

Amaimon ran over as soon as he noticed something; Rin was getting riled up too much. He was releasing a small amount of demonic energy. Something like that could get him killed. He was not going to allow his younger brother to be killed, in any circumstance. He knew Rin liked to fight this young boy, probably kept him from being bored.

Amaimon jumped onto Rin's shoulders, "Nii-san is going to kill you." It was like those words had stopped a world war dead on it's tracks, Rin had paled considerably. He took a step back from Suguro, he was sure everyone was staring at him oddly but he had realized it, everyone must now understand that he was a demon. Not good at all, not good AT ALL.

"I'll do anything if you won't tell him." Rin begged, Samuel could be a clown, but he can easily turn into a nightmare. "Hmm," Amaimon was tempted to ask for many things, but the main one he really wanted was, "Let's have fun soon." Rin nodded almost immediately, that was the easiest, and probably the best.

"What the fuck are you guys talking about?" Suguro butted in, it seemed like that was all he did. But who wouldn't? This doesn't even make sense! What are they even talking about? Suguro thought, Rin put his hamster brother close to his chest sheltering him from everyone as if someone would try to kill the hamster.

"You know what? I don't even care! I will be the one to defeat Satan!"

Amaimon stared at him poker faced, "As if a puny human like you could even touch him." Rin watched this with a small smile, he was amused to say the least. His brother never talked to people to be quite honest.

"You guys! Class ended, when are you guys planning on leaving?" Izumo looked beyond irritated to say the least.

Rin was the first to walk away, grabbing Shiemi's hand gently and leading her to her next classroom. If that was one thing about Rin, his chivalry was unrivaled.

One week later:

Esquire boot camp, Rin even hated the sound of that. How could he not? It was like with every session his ego would take a bigger hit. He wasn't even sure it made sense anymore, Samuel wants more information on the class and of his _brother._ For some reason, an underlying reason, he knew that Mephisto had a plan. He wasn't sure that Samuel wouldn't care for his life, but he also wasn't sure if he would keep Rin safe. Rin loved his brother, but the idea of Samuel leaving him for dead was ever more present as this "mission" progressed. Before he knew it, he would be in front of the Vatican with his life on the line and Mephisto would be the executioner. If Samuel were to be the one to hold the sword that ended his life, he would not fight against it.

The training would be held at the dorms, Shiro Fujimoto said there would be a punishment for fighting the dumb Rooster. As of recent as well, Fujimoto is starting to act like a Guardian or parent towards Rin, which bothered him to no end. Fujimoto may have raised Yukio, but he did not raise Rin.

Rin dreaded every step he took towards the dorm, with his toy holding his hand, it was bound to be an entrance. He knew that the Esquire exam was something that would be relatively simple, he simply wasn't sure what to expect. He didn't want to reveal any of his abilities and he didn't want to disappoint Samuel, but with all of this mess, it seemed like people would discover his identity sooner than later.

"Good evening, has everyone else arrived?" Shiemi asked Kamiki joyfully. It seemed like everyday she was getting more and more joyful. Kamiki sneered at Shiemi, "No, we are early." She answered coldly and continued to speak to her friend. Shiemi frowned but went back to holding Rin's hand. She wasn't sure how to be friends with Kamiki, it seemed like she didn't want to be friends. Shiemi was sure she had to try harder, and she knew that Rin would support her. Or so she thought.

"Rin, I am nervous for this test. What if we don't pass?" Shiemi started the conversation with Rin, "Don't worry Shiemi, we will pass this exam, I know we will." He smiled at her, "Rin, you're warm." She smiled as she leaned against him. Rin didn't respond to his but allowed her to get comfortable on him. He wasn't sure why didn't he care maybe it was because he was starting to like her, maybe not in the way he liked Samuel or Amaimon, but in a friendship sort of way. A way he didn't quite understand. Maybe he would keep her around. . . he wasn't sure what would become of that. He has never had a friend before.

Yukio's chest clenched at the sight of the girl he liked cuddled into the chest of his twin brother. How could he even deal with this? He has felt for her since they were very young but he never acted on it. Now the person he desired to meet his entire life stole the person he loved in a span of two weeks. What a cruel paradox his life has become.

"Good evening, Yuki-chan." Shiemi smiled brightly at Yukio. Her smiled radiated with the gentleness that Yukio craved, "Good evening, Shiemi." He smiled softly and remorsefully at her. He wished Shiemi would be in his arms instead. "Good evening, Yukio." Rin greeted softly and politely. After a moment's pause, "Good evening, Nii-san." Rin knew expertly quick that something was wrong with Yukio the moment he walked through the door, what it was he wasn't sure but that did not mean that he wasn't going to find out.

"Are you nervous for the exam today?" Rin asked Yukio, maybe all he was is nervous. That could be a good explanation. "Maybe just a tad bit nervous, I don't want to disappoint Tou-san." It was the honest truth, he didn't want to disappoint the man who raised him. It may not have been the answer Rin was looking for but it was the truth nonetheless.

"Don't be nervous Yuki-chan, I know you'll do amazing!" Shiemi offered a smile, still not leaving her spot against Rin. "Thank you, Shiemi."

"I am sure you will do great, Yukio. We are here as a team, and we are going to pass this as a team." Rin wasn't quite sure how he managed to pull that out of his ass. Of course they would pass the exam with the Prince of Gehenna was on their side. It would be idiotic to believe otherwise. After his recent failures on the previous written exams he learned his lesson well and started to read their retarded books and got hundreds on the tests there on afterward.

Passing this exam will be no harder. If he can survive the Paladin's boring lectures he can survive anything. Even Satan would have a hard time staying awake for that.

"So he has sympathy, I didn't know demons had any." Rin eyes rolled so hard he saw Gehenna in another dimension. "For the last time Suguro, I. Am. Not. A. Demon." After the leaper exercise Suguro has gotten into the habit of fighting Rin on the topic of Rin being a demon. While to Suguro believed it to be a joke, he at the same time wasn't one hundred percent sure that it was all just a joke.

"Right." Suguro came back, he knew he shouldn't fight so much with Rin but it was simply addicting to have that man frustrated. Was that wrong of him? He tempts and pokes at Rin ridiculously he doesn't know how to start a normal conversation with him. He is almost afraid to, Rin doesn't seem like to type to be very tolerant.

In pockets to Rin's sweater was two things that people didn't seem to be noticing, Amaimon and Malphas. Two things that refused to let Rin even go to the restroom alone. It was the most irritating thing he had ever had to deal with in his life.

After about 10 minutes everyone in the group seemed to have arrived. The instructors should show up soon.

As if on cue, a paper should up on the desk, "Sorry, running late, stay here and I will be here tomorrow morning for you guys! - Mephisto" Rin's eye twitched unbearably. 'Running late' how does the _King of Time_ run late? What kind of ridiculous excuse that was?!

"Ahh! I am going to take a shower!" Kamiki signaled Paku to go with her to shower. Shiemi follows them out of the room.

"The girls are in the shower. We should just take a peek, don't you guys think? Rin, you could even see what your girlfriend looks like naked!" Shima giggled perversely. Rin sighed at this man's antics. He was extremely perverse man for just young age he even wondered where he got that from. He was sure it must be a genetic defect. "We will not peak in the girls shower. That is inappropriate and awful." Yukio cut in, "I agree with my younger brother." Rin nodded. Yukio had a point, it was immature and inappropriate of him especially as a demon prince.

Rin walked off in the hallway, feeling something off. He wasn't quite sure what it was but it felt like a demon he recognized. He could just be hallucinating but it felt tamed and near the women. He knew this wasn't good news if it were to be true, but how could he command a demon if front of others without raising suspicion? It was like he was dying to be discovered at this point. He wondered why his older brother even allowed this to happen, no demon could get past the Demon King of Time. . . unless his brother wanted him to be discovered. That means, does Samuel want him to be hunted down by the Vatican? He felt a pang in his chest at that thought. Even just the idea of Mephisto not caring for his safety or even his life hurt deeply.

He felt the presence stronger next to the showers. He inched closer, "I thought you weren't going to peep, huh?" The boys stared at him intently. Just as that happened a loud crash was heard. Rin wasted no time in running inside, the girls were trying to fight a large demon, a demon they saw in class. It had Paku and Izumo seemed to be unable to control her summons.

Shiemi was unable to hold down the demon at all with Nee.

Rin growled and walked towards the Demon, staring at it with his eyes glowing a sort of blue that seemed to be inhuman. It was like there was fire in his eyes. He put his hand on the demon's head and it stopped. It was like magic. The demon just stopped and disappeared. Everyone stared at him in awe, Rin picked up Paku and put her near Shiemi. "Shiemi do you think you can put something to soothe her burns?" Shiemi shook herself out of the trance she was in and nodded to Rin. Summoning a plant and placing it on the unconcious girl. Izumo laid against the lockers, in her own pity. Rin removed his sweater and gave it to the naked teen. He frowned and walked away from the scene. He wasn't sure why he felt like this wasn't over. He just knew, this training wasn't over and that there was something else happening here.

AN:

Sorry guys for the super long wait to upload after my surgery. I was out much longer than I thought from it and I got overwhelmed trying to pass all of my AP classes. I am now in college and working so I am having a hard time finding some sort of balance in my life. But I am hoping to upload more frequently! Have a nice day! Hoped it wasn't too short. 11/15/2018


	6. Chapter 6

Just as he thought, it was just the beginning, there were more demons in here, including his older brother meaning he couldn't reveal any of his abilities unless they are in a life threatening situation. Knowing his older brother there was going to be a life threatening moment.

He wasn't quite sure what to do, now they were all in a room together attempting not to be alone if another demon comes to attack. "I am scared, I want to go home." Paku whines a bit, she was attacked by the demon, Rin doesn't blame her he just wishes she wouldn't be so whiny.

The sound of the demon fills the hallway, he felt the students around him stiffen in fear. He wished they knew of his heritage so he could be done with this.

The two identical demons barge in the room, Rin realizes he has no other choice than to get rid of it. If he were to leave the room and divert them perhaps he would be able to handle it.

Yukio begins to shoot down the demon, shaking slightly while he grips the weapon.

Rin smiles slightly at him reassuringly, and proceeds to pull out a sword, he charges at Naberius determined to send him back to Gehenna and release the control of the summoner. "Rin!" He hears as he leads one of the demons out of the room, "Don't worry about me guys! I can do it." He tries to convince them catching a glimpse of Suguro's angry face.

The demon followed him through the building destroying things along the way. Once they reached an open area, not sensing anyone around he allowed his features to sharpen as his eyes burned blue once more. He swung his sword straight through the demon tossing him into the wall. It was sure to catch attention but he was aware that he lead the original of the two out of the room. The impact shook the foundation of the enclosure, he nearly summoned his flames as he felt a presence nearing his location. He turned around immediately to dodge the attack coming his way. His eyes widened as he saw professor Neuhaus.

"Satan Spawned trash." He heard Neuhaus spit out.

"Why are you attacking us?!" He yelled pretending to not have heard him. "You're father killed my family!" Rin paused, he wasn't quite sure how to respond to that. His father killed many people. Neuhaus wouldn't be the first to tell him that, but the best way was, "I am so sorry. I didn't know, he is a horrible monster I vow to kill him one day." He lied through his teeth, putting his head down in shame and mustering up some tears to finish the facade.

Neuhaus was taken back by the display but was even more enraged than before. "You filthy demon, I bet you are the same as your father! You probably kill and devour humans the same way as your father, like a savage beast." Rin's eye twitched at the remark of him being a savage beast. Him indulging in the act of murder a few times it doesn't make him a savage beast.

He was offended.

"I am not like him! I wasn't raised that way. I was raised by Mephisto, and he taught me how to live my life like everyone else, compassion and caring for others." That had to be the biggest lie he ever said. Mephisto teaching someone compassion, not even in the worst of jokes could it have some truth. "I will rid the world of spawn like you." Neuhaus completely ignored Rin. Rin groaned inwardly, maybe he would have to kill him. He was contemplating it heavily.

His professor attacked him again. Aiming for Rin's vitals, he had no choice but to play tag with him in order not to kill him. It would be hard but if he could just get him tired then maybe he could escape and yell at Mephisto for an hour. Naberius had gotten back up filled with the rage of his summoner, Rin sighed again for the 10th time.

Rin called upon Malphas to handle the demon. A black shadow and feathers filled the corner of the room. Rolling his eyes at Malphas dramatic display. He could feel the fear coming from his professor and the demon he controlled. Malphas used the shadows to devour Naberius into Gehenna while using his aura to invoke fear. Neuhaus fled the room faster than anyone could see. Malphas was an intimidating aura, his ability to devour human souls was unique to only the highest level demons. It was something that set Malphas apart, he was simply terrifying to encounter on the battle ground which made Rin choose Malphas rather than a giant green hamster to fight. Not that Amaimon wasn't strong, he just had the tendency to play with his opponents too much. Rin left the room and ran back to the group. Although the demon should be gone now he wanted to see the damage that it caused and if the group was still uninjured.

He wasn't expecting the room to be full of vines either, but he wasn't shocked. He knew the summon Shiemi had was loyal and stronger than he seemed. "Shiemi," He hugged her to keep up his image, holding her face with his hands, "Are you alright?" He continued. Shiemi blushed and nodded, "Are you injured?! What happened with the demon?!" He heard Suguro yell at him, "I am fine, I was trying to hold it down but it suddenly disappeared. I have no idea what happened." He explained while looking down. He could see the shocked faces of the group as well, "That is the same thing that happened to us."

Spontaneously the lights flickered on, he was met with two smiles, Mephisto and Shiro Fujimoto. One of those people that deserved a punch in the jaw.

"Congratulations! You guys finished your exwire test." Rin is nearly fuming in anger with his older brother. While everyone is in the "congrats" part he cuts in, "Wir müssen reden." (We need to talk.) He crosses his arms as he draws attention to his brother.

His brother smiles at him and walks up to his face getting unnaturally close to his lips, as Rin feels his brothers hot breath on his lips he begins to blush and stiffen. "Eins, Zwei, Drei." Mephisto whispers to his lips as they poof out of existence. Everyone was still in shock at the scene. Not sure what to even think about it, the fact that Mephisto looked like he was going to kiss Rin.

Rin takes a moment to catch his breath as they make it to his office in a blink of an eye.

"Why are you setting me up to be killed?" Rin blurts out before he realizes what he said. Mephisto's eyes widen dramatically, "I would never let anyone harm you." He states firmly, angered by the words spoken by his soulmate.

"This exam proves there is a man who wants to kill me because I am the Son of Satan. People are starting to figure out that I am the Son of Satan. Is that the goal or what?" He continues, "Rin, the goal is to let everyone know who you are," Mephisto admits, stabbing Rin right in his heart. "However, it is not to make the vatican come and kill you. It is to make you become known as the rightful Heir to Gehenna and to be able to have leverage over the human institution of Exorcist. Think about it this way, working in the enemy lines while they think you are on their side helps you when you become a Demon King. It has helped me and it is even helping Lucifer in the Illuminati. I lied to you to make sure it happened at it's own pace, however there does seem to be some complications. I do not want anything to happen to you. " Rin bit his lip at this, while it made sense, he wasn't sure if this was a lie from Mephisto to keep him at bay. He looked up at Mephisto's eyes as Mephisto got closer to him. His vulnerability showed when he was in the presence of his older brothers. Mephisto inched closer to him, Rin still captivated by Mephisto's eyes. His breath hitched as Mephisto was closing the distance once more between them. Rin allowed his eyes to close as his longest desires fulfilled themselves. Mephisto's lips gently caressed his in a spark of overwhelming emotions. He felt happiness and he felt the familiar dominating aura of Samuel in his kiss that simply made his submit without question. He deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around Samuel. Only stopping to get a few puffs of air. Samuel's sweet taste was overloading him. He knew that Samuel ate a lot of sweets but this was so much, it was addicting. It was better than anything he ever imagined. He was pushed up against the furniture as the kiss became more heated.

Of course, with the greatest timing, Fujimoto opened the door to see Mephisto practically about to ravish Rin. Abruptly Rin stopped and pushed Samuel away. He nearly freaked out. Mephisto still slightly dazed looked at the Paladin with his eyes looking rather terrifying. Moments like these and only moments like these reminded Fujimoto that Mephisto was in fact a demon.

"What the fuck." Was the only thing Shiro could even say. "Shiro. . . Why didn't you knock?" Mephisto said sweetly, "I was a little busy. How can I help you?" Rin practically bolted in embarrassment of being caught making out with his older brother. He made sure not to make eye contact with the Paladin.

Rin left the office and went straight to the manor where Amaimon and Malphas were already consuming dinner. He tried to calm his racing heart as he ran straight into his room and locked the door. Tomorrow morning he would have to see Mephisto again and even _Fujimoto_. How could he even look at the Paladin's face after something so embarrassing?!

AN:

Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait again, having a bit of a hard time. My grandmother passed away in November but it still feels very raw in my chest. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter even though it is shorter than normal. I will be uploading soon and please review and tell me what you think?


	7. Chapter 7

_It was a blue night certainly. The air was full of fear and death but for Yuri, it was filled with love and adoration. Her two miracles had been born. One of them ignited blue with the smallest of horns while the other looked completely human, even smaller than normal infants._

 _Yuri was completely exhausted and close to her final breath, she had already made up her mind on what to do._

" _Mephisto, I know that you are there. Come out," Yuri manages to say. Her breath heavy with exhaustion, just as she spoke, a pink figure had slithered out of the darkness of the cave. Yuri handed him a bundle of blue flames and lets out a small tear, "Please raise him to be the best demon he can be, unlike Yukio-chan, Rin is a full demon. Please, take care of him. Don't let anyone harm him, even if that means raising him in Gehenna. I trust you, Demon King Samuel." She spoke, determination clear in her tired eyes. He smiled but spoke nothing to her, just like he had come out, he had left. Just in time for the Paladin to make his entrance._

" _Where are the kids?" Fujimoto says with his eyes empty, prepared to murder the children. Even despite his outward appearance, Fujimoto did not want to kill newborn children. No matter whom they were related to. Especially the kids of his good friend and former colleague._

" _This is Yukio, he is fully human," Yuri says in distress but with that shining determination still clear in her eyes. She is still a mother, a mother who wants her kids to be safe, "I don't believe you. Where is the other one? They reported two."_

 _She smiles, "You just missed him. He is with his kind now. When it is due time, he will show up. Yukio didn't inherit Satan's powers or almost any of his blood," She pulls out a vile of liquid and drops it on Yukio, nothing happens, despite Yukio's crying for being woken up, he didn't react to the holy water at all._

 _The Paladin's eyes widen, "That's not possible!"_

 _She nods at him, trembling with her every move, worry sketched in her face, "He is human. Do you believe me now?"_

 _He still in shock, reaches out for the baby. Without a doubt in her heart, she hands the child to him with the most care, "Yukio-chan, huh? You are so little and fragile to be related to the world's greatest evil." He says with a smile._

 _He made up his mind, "I'll help keep your chil-" The Paladin stops mid-speech. Yuri's eyes had closed and her pulse had disappeared. The Paladin in distress attempts to revive her, but all his efforts had gone in vain. He prayed a silent prayer on her behalf and left into the darkness of the blue night with the sleeping bundle in his arms._

" _I don't know! Help me! It smells awful! He won't stop crying!" The Paladin yells out panic evident in his voice. The other priests were trying to calm him down while attempting to learn the art of changing diapers._

 _The priest next to him screams adding to the chaos, terrifying the infant into a deeper cry. "Everyone SHUT UP!" Everyone freezes and stares at the usually calm and quiet priest. They all were too stunned to see that the lone priest was successfully changing the small infant's diaper and soothing him in his arms. The baby's cries slowly died and changed into small sniffles before turning into sleep._

" _How'da do that?!" The Paladin scream whispered._

 _The priest responded with a scolding look, "Why would you bring a child home and not know how to take care of it? How irresponsible can you be?"_

 _The Paladin's expression became sheepish, "I couldn't leave him to die! Look at how small and fragile he is!" The other priest glare at him, "This child is the offspring of Satan." They deadpanned, "But look at how cute he is! How can you guys be so heartless, he may never have to know his true lineage! He is completely human! I already showed you guys!" Fujimoto whined._

 _The priests sighed at his antics and shook their heads. While they understood that the boy was human and he was cute they couldn't help but be wary. He is the child of Satan whether or not he is human. They will do their best to raise him human and with time they understood that even they would learn to love the child, Okumura Yukio._

Shiro will always remember that day that he brought home the boy he was most proud of. Yukio had grown tremendously, being able to see demons from a young age brought many hardships to Yukio but it only made him stronger. Yukio had desired to meet his twin from the moment that he knew of his existence. However, despite everyone he has asked to help him search; there was no sign of baby Rin. Rumour was that he was found by someone on the Baal and taken in to Satan but it wouldn't have made sense since Yuri seemed so calm. She seemed content, and everyone knew that she wanted to unite humans and demons.

He was more than agitated to find out that Mephisto was being a dirty liar again and raising Rin in secret from others. While it made sense to hide his existence from everyone so he could be trained properly by another demon so when he came back into the radar he would be able to be around others; he was really upset that even he was left out of this loop.

Today was the mission to relax a demon cat who is causing trouble in the city, however, what he did not understand was why he had a set of twins following him to his mission. His eye twitched as he looked behind him.

"Nii-san,"

"Hm?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Okay."

This was the awkward conversation he was forced to hear the entire way to the way to the mission. Yukio not sure how to talk to Rin and Rin being asocial the entire time. Why were they even following him?

"Since I cannot get rid of you boys, I may as well tell you the mission." He paused, "We have a demon cat named Kuro who typically is a peaceful demon who was once worshiped by humans. He was tamed by an exorcist who he was really attached too. When the exorcist passed away it was a secret kept from Kuro to protect him. However, someone accidentally told him that the man had passed away and he was caught in an emotional turmoil. He began to rampage the for the death of his tamer and now I was sent to attempt to subdue him back into the peaceful demon he once was." He explained in a long breath.

Yukio frowned at this, "Why didn't the demon just leave? I thought demons didn't have a heart."

Fujimoto glanced at Rin who remained silent, "Demons feel more deeply than we do. I think that is why they are sentenced to Gehenna, some are genuinely evil and others were unfortunate."

Yukio seemed to not believe that. He wore a small frown on his face.

"Kuro was abandoned and lied too. I am sure all he needs is someone to be there for him." Rin replied to Fujimoto, ignoring the conversation about a demon's heart. Sometimes he wondered what was the truth about a demons feelings. He was born with the urge to hurt and slaughter others. It was something common in Gehenna, the children learned how to torment souls from the moment they could speak or think.

"We will see about that," Shiro smiled.

"You guys we are here," Fujimoto stated as they reached the bridge where the demon cat was located. "You guys need to behave and just watch!" He advised firmly to the twins. He wasn't sure what Rin was capable of but for sure he did not want Yukio near danger.

"Yes, Tou-san." Yukio was always a joy for the Paladin, he always listened. Now the question was, Rin. He moved his head over to him and just like he had not predicted, Rin was not standing next to him anymore. "Rin!" Fujimoto yelled as he watched Rin approach the demon that was in the process of attacking others. He ran over to the front lines, everyone in shock that the demon wasn't attacking Rin. For a moment Fujimoto relaxed until someone mentioned the dead tamer and the demon cat went to into attack mode again.

Rin sighed as Yukio joined him, his displeasure barely hidden from his mask. The Paladin at this point was ready to rip out his hairs. How could his boy do this?! Maybe Rin was a bad influence on Yukio. He began to chant his mantra for taming but only found the demon to be growing more distressed.

As it seemed, they were not getting anywhere with this mission. Rin sighed again, he could hold a record for completing that action so many times in a span of a day. He ran up to the demon cat and held its head. Closing his eyes he spoke lowly in his native language, "Relax, now. I put you under my care." Being the Demon Prince of Gehenna held its perks this was one of them.

Everyone lowered their weapons as the demon known as Kuro became a small feline ball. They heard its whimpers and knew that Rin had successfully done something they could not without any need for weapons. Rin soothed the crying cat gently, understanding its agony and providing comfort with his body. Maybe a pet was what he needed, not a familiar like Malphas.

Yukio was beyond amazed by the show that Rin had played, he knew that Rin was good at taming demons but this was simply flabbergasting. He looked up to his older brother and he was going to do everything to make sure that they would get along, even if Rin was with Shiemi. Maybe he would talk to him about that in the future.

AN:

Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know everyone starts off with the blue night but I decided to take a different route. More fluff coming your way with Mephisto. **Please in the comment section tell me if you'd like Rin to be with Amaimon or Mephisto.**

I took some time to create an outline for the rest of the story and I can say with 100% certainty that this will assist me in writing on time chapters for you. While I do not have a schedule I would like to aim for biweekly uploads.

Tune in soon, the next chapter is going to focus on Rin! ;)

*** Still searching for a beta.*** Please pm or comment.


	8. Chapter 8

A lone man released the ropes hasty to the mainsail. Attempting to control his sail from the rabid seas. The loud squeal of the creature resonated throughout the waves. The moon was full and the seas were wild against his boat. He trembled around his spear, attempting to take on the bull by the horns. As he screamed thunder roared in unison with him.

The man disappeared into the horizon.

.

.

.

"Why are we doing this again?" Shima groaned out loudly next to Rin. Shoving his feet in the sand as he pulled his hair.

Rin sighed, "This was our mission apparently, to sell squid." Rin felt more than bothered by this mission, it was by far another ridiculous hit to his ego. It had been a few days since the incident with Fujimoto walking in on him kissing Mephisto. It would be any day after this mission that he would have to face the Paladin.

"If only Kamiki was more willing to help, there are so many babes in bikinis and we cannot even leave this spot. No one wants to buy squid!" Shima screamed exasperated into the air. What kind of cruel existence was this?!

Rin was beyond agitated as well, the urge to rip someone into shreds was plaguing his mind like a morbid joke. It had been so long since he tore flesh, he almost feels like a human now.

"Hmp, the deal was we take turns swimming, and I helped grill the squid!" Kamiki stuck her head up high and ran off into the water.

Rin watched the girl run off and get into the water, relaxing as she floated in the water. She was a prideful girl, in Gehenna she would have made a desirable mate for many suitors. While she was not up to his political and social status she would have been considered.

Shima groaned next to him, he seemed tormented by this mission. Even he had to admit that this was degrading, especially as a demon prince.

A few unspoken moments later, Izumo was on the beach with a small child. They both ran to her to make sure she was alright. She was lifeless on the sand as the boy desperately tried to wake her. It had seemed like she had drowned, just as they reached for her the boy attempted mouth to mouth and she awoke. Enraged as the young child's lips were drawing closer and closer to her mouth she headbutted his chin. Both of them crying in unison, Rin sighed deeply as he was clearly babysitting idiots.

He lifted her up bridal style and carried her to the hut, the child was following closely behind. Izumo blushed scarlet as she pressed against his chest, "What are you doing?! Put me down!" Her stubborn pride called out to him. He ignored her and placed her in a chair near the hut.

"Who saved her?" He asked the young kid looking around, "ME!" He yelled back at Rin mocking him. "No way a little kid like you saved her. Where is the person who saved her for real?" He teased. The young boy fumed at Rin and opened his mouth to retort Rin. "I saved her!" He stomped at Rin.

Rin smirked at the boy, he knew he was getting on his nerves, "Where are your parents' little kid?" His smile widened, dead he imagined.

"My father went out to sea six months ago to fight the Kraken but I know he is still alive! I will save him and defeat the demon." His eyes reflected his resolve to defeat the squid, but for Rin, this was even better. Now his father was definitely dead if Rin had something to do with it.

"What is your name?" Rin asked the child, "Yohei." The boy crosses his arms at Rin.

"A child like you cannot defeat the Kraken. I would give up if I were you." Rin taunts the child. He wanted to find more about this child. He wanted to eat his flesh.

"You do not know anything about me! I will defeat the monster that took my father away from me." His voice cracked slightly in the end. Izumo stood behind the child, "Leave him alone Rin."

Rin smiled at Izumo and looked away from the scene. He would have his way.

"You're cute," Yohei commented to Izumo, instantaneously she went beet red. She was unsure of what to say. Izumo was interested in him.

Rin let out a crackle, "Izumo has an admirer." He snidely commented. Izumo was cut short from her attack to Rin when their instructor came back motioning them to come back to their hotel. They followed their instructor back to the Hotel after saying their goodbyes.

That child's internal turmoil was surreal, the child had so many emotions and a deep desire for revenge. He wanted to rip his flesh apart; he would make a desirable feast upon his watering mouth.

There it was again, he was losing himself to bloodlust, he knew the reason Mephisto gave them this mission, it was because the Kraken was here and he wanted his skills to be tested but he was unsure of what else there was to this mission. Knowing Mephisto there was always something else, he rubbed his eyes. How cruel was all of this, he couldn't rip people apart and he was at risk of being killed himself here as well. Perhaps he should have stayed in Gehenna instead of following Mephisto.

They all walked back to the hotel, the sun was setting peacefully, but like all things that start off peacefully they do not have a peaceful end.

The commotion was large at the peer, the sea had a black tone to it and he was sure that the Kraken was making its way to the shore. Everyone had their eyes on the sea of blackness. It seemed like the Kraken was on its way over. Rin pursed his lips at the sight, everyone around him was in awe at the sea.

His instructor began to tell the legend of the catastrophic creature, "Probably no legendary sea monster was as horrifying as the Kraken. According to stories this huge, many armed, the creature could reach as high as the top of a sailing ship's main mast. A Kraken would attack a ship by wrapping their arms around the hull and capsizing it. The crew would drown or be eaten by the monster." The instructor paused his tale, taking in the air of those around him. "It is said when the sea turns black that the land will be destroyed and the beast will lay waste everything." He finished.

Izumo's eyes widened at the idea of the Kraken ruining them, even with her confidence she was unsure if she would even pose a threat to the monster.

"That is inaccurate," Rin whispered to himself.

It was as if the beast had been summoned and he made himself known to everyone. He raised his tentacles, to the docks and the boats crashed with intensity. Izumo began to run towards the child making his way towards the demonic creature.

Rin taped on Kuro to give him the signal. Kuro grew larger and more feral.

He jumped into the water to hide his abilities from the world. "Shima, recite the Kraken's fatal verse." He shouted loudly.

"I don't know it." He heard back as Shima ran back into the shore. Rin eyes rolled back into his skull, was there anything that he knew?

Kuro's growls became more intense as he pierced his claws into the squid. He opened his mouth to bite the animal, "No!" Rin yelled. Squid is like poison to cats, but he was too late. Kuro was smacked back to the dock in a small form. He facepalmed as he swam towards the child in the boat.

"I will fight him!" Yohei screamed at Rin with his spear. The preteen threw his spear at the Kraken's tentacles and was cast aside. Rin used this opportunity to charge at the squid now that everyone could not see him. With a good grip, he could send his brother's Kin back to the deeps with Egyn. He was sure his brother would be happy that he did not kill the demon. Egyn and Iblis were the only two that he felt comfortable to be around like friends. Since Lucifer and Azazel were always busy and ridiculously older.

Just as Rin hands were gripping the raging monster tentacles, he heard a scream.

"Stop!" A man on a raft screamed. He had a huge smile on his face, and the Kraken halted its destruction.

"Dad!" Yohei exclaimed from his boat, as rowed towards his beaten up father.

Rin grinded his teeth in anger from this interruption. The water sizzled at his hands, his plans were ruined, he should kill them now. His grin became more sinister.

"Rin! Grab onto the rope!" Shima yelled pulling him back to the dock. Rin clenched his fist and made his way to the dock holding onto the rope. He was pulled onto the wood. "This is ludicrous." He said hysterically as the father and son held an emotional moment on the shore.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"And that is how I made friends with the Kraken." He smiled brightly. Rin's face soured hearing the story, with the bus behind them. Izumo's morning was ruined as she had found out that the kid found her cute because his dog had similar eyebrows to her.

They walked into the bus, each waving goodbye as the sunset peacefully around them.

All but Rin wearing a smile on their faces.

AN:

Hi everyone! I hope this wasn't too long of a wait. I tried to be more punctual with this chapter but of course, college has other plans with me.

I did base this chapter off the Anime not the Manga so it might not be the same. Next chapter will be about Mephisto! Since everyone voted to have Rin with Mephisto this will revolve around them. There is an estimated 10-20 more chapters. So stick around!


	9. Chapter 9

"Rin please stay after class," Fujimoto said to him, all eyes suddenly hit him. He nodded, wishing he could disappear. If he could become a human just to die right now, he would. He never in his 15 human years of life did he think that he would ever feel this way. He was a damned Demon Prince of Gehenna. How was it even possible that he would stoop so low as to be embarrassed in front of an exorcist. He was sure his father would be disappointed in him for being in this situation.

The bell rang shortly and he told Shiemi to go on to her next class without him. He would normally walk her to class, but since he was about to pass the worst embarrassment of his sad life. He needed to make sure that Shiemi wasn't going to be there to witness or hear that. She was hesitant about it but she agreed and left after she gathered her belongings. Before he knew it he was alone with the Paladin.

There was an uncomfortable pause and casual pleasantries. "I know we haven't had the chance to speak on what happened," The Paladin took a breath, "a few days ago. I know it isn't any of my business, but what is going on?! That is your biological brother!"

Rin clenched his jaw and hardened his eyes, "I am not human, nor is Mephisto."

The Paladin paused unsure of what to say at that, "I know you guys aren't human but if you are with Mephisto then why are you with Shiemi? Are you plotting to hurt her?! I will take action if that is the case." Fujimoto was unsure of what Rin's intentions were at this point, he knew demons took pleasure in manipulating emotions and it was not a secret his son had a crush on Shiemi, he did not want Yukio to be hurt by this _demon_.

Rin sighed, what lie was he going to come up with? How was it that he always got into these situations? "I don't want anyone to know that I am into men." He looked down, surprisingly enough it wasn't a lie. He genuinely did not want people to know that he was into men. It would be a disgrace on his behalf as the Demon Prince of Hell.

"That isn't anything to be afraid of, everyone knows Mephisto is into men and no one treats him differently. I mean come on, what man reads romance manga and dresses in pink?" Rin took longer than he should have to process that, he always thought that it was just his personality, it didn't cross his mind that Mephisto was obviously gay. . . Did that mean he was just a plaything? He gripped his hand and bit his lip. How could he be so dense? Mephisto was just playing with his emotions again.

"You're right, but I still don't want people to know. Not yet, everyone in this class would make fun of me. I don't want to come out to anyone. I am not dating Mephisto, it just happened in the spur of the moment." He spoke softly like a dying bird. He felt the terrible pain in his chest as he came to that realization, he was stupid to even think that Samuel would reciprocate his feelings. How was he such an idiot?

The Paladin put his hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry, I am not going to tell anyone. I didn't realize how similar you are to Yuri." Rin's eyebrows furrowed in shock, he had never heard anything about his mother.

"Your mother was so expressive with her eyes, she always wore her heart on her sleeves. I never got to meet you as a baby but she loved you so much, she wouldn't stop crying for you. Worried that something bad was going to happen and that she wasn't going to be able to see her boys grow up." Rin didn't know how to respond, on one hand, he was happy, he never heard about his mother, and being a demon didn't mean you were emotionally numb, it meant you feel too deeply and you are desensitized to certain things that affect humans. But we feel love, we feel heartbreak, and we feel loss. We feel it ten times as bad as humans do. Humans will mourn for years, we will mourn for centuries. It was a punishment from God for being born into sin from sin.

But on the other hand, he didn't want to know more, he didn't want to feel for his mother. "Why are you doing that? I am not your son. I am the Son of Satan. Shouldn't you hate me or something? Why are you so nice?" The Prince bit his lip, unsure of why he was even asking this.

"Because I can see your heart, if I am honest, I didn't think demons were anything else besides dirty liars and murderers. While that hasn't really changed, but once I saw Samuel mourn a human when he thought no one was looking. He mourned an exorcist that died from old age. I think he loved him, and when he watched him grow old without him and loving a human that he couldn't save. I never noticed what hardship demons had to endure." Rin stomach did a painful turn, the idea of Mephisto mourning and loving someone else hurt a lot.

"That was about 40 years ago, but I don't think that scar left Mephisto's heart. He still has a photo of him in his office. I know Mephisto disappeared for over 20 years until you were born and I assume he stayed here to raise you."

Rin looked down, "Do you think Mephisto will love someone again?" He asked hesitantly, why was he doing this again? Maybe because he couldn't get any more embarrassed. Maybe because this literally couldn't get any worse.

"Rin are you in love with Mephisto?" Rin felt his cheeks burn and his eyes water, he never once admitted that.

"I think I am in love with him and Amaimon." Well, he didn't think that through.

"What. Amaimon?!" The Paladin's wrinkles defined in utter shock.

"Yes." He covered his face, kill him now.

"They are both- oh my god Rin!"

Rin sat down, "I know! How is it that I, the Demon Prince of Gehenna, is in love with my two older brothers?! Why me? I could get killed for this." Rin ranted without thinking, how could he get into this situation.

The Paladin rubbed his temples, "Are you implying that Satan would kill you?" Rin panicked, "I mean, I don't think so but I don't want to find out." He quickly replied panicked by the subject. He could cry thinking about it. He let out a small huff of blue flames. How is it that he always in this situation?

"I envy Yukio, he was born human. I wish I could've been born a human like him." Rin muttered, he wasn't sure where those thoughts came out of. He hated Yukio, maybe that is why. Because he was born with all the weight of his father yet they were supposed to have a shared fate. Now he is a Demon and Yukio got the easy way out because his body could handle it better and Satan commanded this upon him. Now he was considered an ultimate weapon and he was supposed to fulfill that role.

"Promise me you'll keep this a secret? Promise your life on it." Rin requested the Paladin, he knew Fujimoto was aware of the severity of this promise. A promise to a demon was like a contract if you broke it your soul would be punished for betrayal and you would never have a chance of entering heaven.  
"I promise I will keep this all a secret." The Paladin promptly agreed, he had no problem with keeping this a secret, it was the truth he wanted from Rin, and he knew he got it.

.

.

.

"Nii-san, when will I get to play with our baby brother?" Amaimon sat on the ledge of the window eating a bag worth of candy. Clearly, the boredom was getting to him, especially since Rin was sent on a mission where he could not attend. What was the point of that? He should always stay by Rin's side regardless of the circumstance. But Samuel forbade him from going with Rin.

Amaimon cracked the lollipop with his teeth a bit enraged as he saw Rin leaving with the Paladin again, all humans were good for was betraying. He could not trust that man at all with his soulmate.

"Tomorrow," Samuel muttered while filling out the last of his documents. "Tomorrow Rin will go on a mission to Mephyland and you can take the opportunity to play around with him there."

AN: Hi guys! Sorry for the delay again. I'm horrible at uploading on time, so much going on! I hope you guys liked this chapter, I am definitely working on the next soon!


End file.
